


Books

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who do you like on this ship?" Robin reads a psychology book about romance and makes Nami her test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

Nami was taking a nap on a deck chair as the Thousand Sunny sailed peacefully. The weather was great, and the route was clear. Nothing to worry about. Well, at least that's what our dear navigator thought.

"Nami?"

"Mhm?"  
"Who do you like on the ship?"  
The girl sat up suddenly, taking off her glasses and glared at the archaeologist.

"That's none of your business!"  
"Oh, so you do like someone."cooed Robin, smiling warmly.

"No!"

"But if you really didn't like anybody, you would've just said so. I read it on a psychology book. The state of panic you demonstrated means you're hiding something. It's a common slip."

Nami rubbed her temples, trying to calm the headache that was beginning to torment her.

"I finally got the idiots off my back, and now you're annoying me. Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, I read a psychology book and wanted to try out the things I learned."  
"We don't need a ship shrink."

"You don't really need an archaeologist either."

"Look, Robin, I'm going to tan. Don't disturb me."  
"But now I'm curious."  
Nami groaned and lied down.

"Go away."  
"Fine."

After a bit of silence, the archaeologist-psychologist returned with a familiar book. Nami facepalmed and slowly got up.

"What are you doing with the ship's log book "

"Evidence. You wrote a lot about Zoro in Alabasta and Skypiea."

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with Zoro in Alabasta and Skypiea."

"You write a lot about Luffy in all the books."

"In case you forgot, Luffy's the captain. Which of the books is that one you're holding?"  
"The one you started right after I joined."  
Nami blushed suddenly.  
"Oh, err..."  
"And yes, I did read those 20 pages you spent badmouthing me in the previous one."  
"Well, to be fair, you used to be a villain."  
"I didn't expect you to be nice. I also didn't expect that very colorful vocabulary you used."  
"Sorry."  
"Well," Robin sighed as she contemplated the book "I guess I won't find anything on the log."

"I'm glad you figured that out." said Nami, who started to walk away.

"Where are you going "

"That's none of your business. How's that for a common slip."  
"It means you're getting annoyed, right."  
"Goodbye Robin."  
"Bye."

Robin sighed and returned to the library, to store the log book. She placed it with the others, making sure they were in order, and searched for the psychology book she read earlier. She found it and took it out.

"Here's your orange juice, Nami-san! Now, if you may excuse me, I have to go feed the idiots." said Sanji, as he placed he bright colored drink in front of the navigator. He picked up a tray full of diverse food and left frowning slightly. Nami sighed and sipped her drink.

"You spend a lot of time with Sanji, when we're on the ship."  
"OH, for the love of..."

Robin smiled her usual calm smile as she sat next to Nami.  
"How did you come in without me noticing?"  
"I can be sneaky too."  
Nami sighed and stirred her drink with the straw.  
"You were saying?"  
"You spend a lot of time with Sanji."  
Nami looked away.

"I spend more time with you."  
"That doesn't matter. Out of the guys, Sanji is the one you spend more time with."  
"That's because hes not a idi- Okaaay, he's not as much of an idiot like the others. Think about it. Luffy, Usopp ad Chopper are practically children, Zoro's always sleeping and I have absolutely nothing to talk about with Franky and Brook."

"Good point. Honestly, I think Sanji would be the best person on this ship for you"

Nami glared at her.  
"Shut up."  
"Only if you tell me who you like."  
"I like Brook."  
"Really?"

Nami stared at Robin in silence.

"Oh." said the raven haired woman afer a few seconds " You were joking."  
The navigator got up and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Robin."  
"Bye."  
-

Nami stared at the ocean in stiff silence as the sun began to disappear into the luminous horizon. Robin walked over to hr, holding the dreaded book.

"I was reading the book and-"

Nami ripped the book out of Robins and threw it overboard. She returned her gaze to the skyline, leaning against the rail.

"You know, books cost money."  
Nami remained silent.

"Of course you do."  
Once again, the navigator was quiet.

"Nami?"  
"Go away."

"But I read that-" Nami grabbed the older woman shoulders, piercingly glaring at her.

"You-FINE, you wanna know who I like?"

Violently pulling Robin down to be in reach, Nami kissed her. They broke apart after a few seconds, each staring dumbstruck at the other. Suddenly, Nami slapped Robin and ran off.  
"The book said nothing about this..." muttered Robin, as she rubbed her sore cheek, a small smile appearing on her lips.


End file.
